Connectors generally refer to all kinds of connecting components and appurtenances thereof applied for electronic signals and power source, and serve as bridges for all signals. The quality of the connector affects the reliability of current and signal transmission, and is closely related to the operation of an electronic device. General speaking, the connector is usually mounted on a circuit board by soldering. Via the circuit board, the connector transmits data from the outside to a processing unit of the electronic device. However, during the operation of soldering assembly, many errors or problems exist in practice, and it results in real efficiency of the connector not matching with the ideal target. There is a lot of room for improvement in the traditional connector.
Please refer to FIG. 1 which shows a traditional connector 1. The connector 1 includes an outer base 11, an inner base 12 and a plurality of positioning pieces 13. The inner base 12 is fixedly disposed in a center portion of the outer base 11, and provided with a plurality of signal terminals 120. The outer base 11 is provided with support portions 110 protrudingly disposed at four corners thereof, and each of support portions 110 is provided with a positioning groove 111 therethrough. Each of positioning pieces 13 has a structure in fish-spear shape, and the positioning pieces 13 are positioned in the positioning grooves 111, respectively. During assembly for the connector 1, on the circuit board 10, the manufacturer coats solder paste at positions corresponding to the electric contact points (not shown in FIG. 1) and through holes 100, and then positions the outer base 11, the inner base 12 and the positioning pieces 13 which are formed integratedly on the circuit board 10 to. In this case, the connector 1 can be connected on the circuit board 10 by fastening the positioning pieces 13 with fish-spear shape in the through holes 100. Finally, the connector 1 and the circuit board 10 are performed reflow soldering, to enable the solder paste on the circuit board 10 to fix the signal terminals 120 and the positioning pieces 13, so as to complete the assembly.
The connector 1 can be firmly mounted on the circuit board 10 via the positioning pieces 13 and the solder paste by manners of fastening and soldering, but a problem which is hard to be prevented exists in practical implementation. During the reflow soldering operation, a part of the solder paste will be risen along the positioning pieces 13, and it results in the wicking effect. When the wicking effect occurs, the strength of soldering is reduced and the solder paste will be pushed to the support portion 110 of the outer base, it will cause parts lift. The serious case will generate solder balls and cause problems of bad yield rate of the connector 1, insufficient stability of signal transmission, and short circuit, etc.
Therefore, what is need is to improve the structure of the connector for preventing the mounting position of the connector from being affecting by the wicking of the solder paste during reflow soldering operation, and the yield rate of soldering and quality of the connector can be further improved.